Dark Carnival
by Karakuri1925
Summary: Gamzee is a clown at a carnival. Karkat's a spectator. He watches Gamzee's painful act and finds him bleeding later. Even though he's not stuck in the Dark Carnival of Lowly Trolls and Foolish Humans, Gamzee can't adjust to normal life. Karkat's determined to help him.
1. Chapter 1

I slipped my fingers in my pockets, not caring how cold it was in the tent. The audience of trolls and humans alike was awaiting the next act in the Dark Carnival. It consisted of mostly trolls, although there was the occasional human. We had just finished watching two sea dweller trolls fight to the death. The female, Feferi, won, and the male, Eridan, was nearly killed. I sighed into my hand and looked at John, who was looking at me with a look of equal disgust. _Fuckass. _Terezi and Vriska were staring at the ring, although Terezi was blind, so it didn't really matter. Vriska was describing everything to her. Kanaya was sitting in a seat a few rows away, looking bored. A sad-looking clown walked out, a lazy smile on his face. There was a muzzle on his face and two deuce clubs. He started juggling them and adding more, and every time a deuce club hit his hands, an electric rod hit him. He flinched and bared his teeth before catching all of the deuce clubs and bowing. Everyone applauded. I just scowled. _How they can treat trolls like that is beyond me. Especially since- Wait a damn second, is that troll a highblood subjugglator? What's wrong with this carnival! _The clown just kept his head down. He looked like he had been trained to do so and not to move. Two trolls came out with chains and threw them around the troll. When they dragged him off, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were red and indigo.

That troll was dangerous.

"Karkat, that was incredible! Did you count the number of deuce clubs?"

"No. That was disgusting. How they can treat a troll like that is far above my vast intellect. It's ridiculous."

"Karkat, it's just a carnival. They're used to it. Honestly."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. I was texting Sollux because he knew how much I hated these stupid carnivals. What I hated even more was that they pressured John and I into going to them.

2ollux: _Hey Karkat, how's the carniival?  
_Karkles: _I HATE IT. THEY WERE ELECTROCUTING A HIGH SUBJUGGLATOR WHILE HE WAS JUGGLING EARLIER.  
_2ollux: _Why don't you just a2k to go to the bathroom and Ii'll piick you up?_  
Karkles: _SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. WOULD IT BE A PROBLEM FOR YOU TO PICK JOHN UP TOO?  
_2ollux: _Not at all. Ii'll be there 2oon._  
Karkles: _SEE YOU THEN, FUCKASS._

I tapped John on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Sollux says he can pick us up now."

"Thank jegus. Let's go."

We both stood up and ran out. Terezi called my cell and I ignored her. I heard someone groaning behind me and turned around to see the subjugglator on the ground, his hands chained behind his back and indigo blood coming out of his stomach. He had that 'thrown out like yesterday's trash' look on his face and I could tell that they were done with him.

"Motherfucking hell, man… I all up and got my shot on… Wait that doesn't make any motherfucking sense…" He was mumbling to himself.

"John, man, wait up a second. I think he's hurt." _I'm sure he's fucking hurt._

John turned around and looked at the troll. He nodded and walked over. The troll's eyes were back to normal. In fact, they were closing. I rolled him onto his back and he winced. He had two deuce clubs in his sylladex. If he wasn't so injured I was sure he would have taken them out and tried to kill us both. I put pressure on his nutrition sack and winced when his face tightened with pain. _Come on, Sollux. Hurry up and get here. _I heard someone come running up behind us.

"Isth everything okay?"

"Sollux! Give me a hand. We have to get him to a hospital. Now."

Together, Sollux and I lifted the injured clown up. We snuck out the back with him because the carnival security probably wouldn't be too happy if they saw us helping him. Sollux hid him in the back seat and covered him with a blanket. The clown's face was cooling fast and I had a bad feeling about it. The blanket was stained indigo and his chest was barely moving. After a while I periodically bent down to listen for a heartbeat because I couldn't see his chest move. He had a collar around his neck. John wiped the indigo off of it and read it aloud.

"Gamzee Makara."

The clown didn't move. He still had a lazy smile on his face, even though he was unconscious and probably almost dead. The second we got to the hospital, he was taken into the ER. We waited twenty minutes before they realized that Gamzee was probably bleeding out and stuck him on a gurney destined for the OR. I waited outside the room. Doctors were asking me stupid questions.

"What happened?"

"We were at a carnival-John and I- and Gamzee was a clown there. He was juggling and he was really good at it. When we were leaving to get picked up, I heard him groaning on the ground. He was mumbling something about getting shot." _The damn fuckass._

"You didn't see what happened?"

"No, I didn't. I saw someone bleeding on the ground and got his ass here. Jegus."

They exchanged looks. _Fuckass human doctors._

"There may not be much we can do for him, he's a troll and-"

"Listen to me, fuckasses. Get your head out of your ass and help Gamzee, or you're going to have a lot of highblood subjugglators painting walls with your blood. Because that's what they do. They'll paint all of the walls with your damn blood and there isn't anything you fuckasses can do about it. So fucking fix the problem or you're dead!" I snapped.

John put a hand on my shoulder. He shook his head and pointed in the operating room. Gamzee's heart rate was slowing down. His nutrition sack was still bleeding and no one was helping him. I wheeled around and looked at the doctors.

"Get your asses in there and save his life or I swear to _gog_ I will kill you with my own two hands." I pulled my sickles out of my strife specibus to show how serious I was.

They ran inside and started working. I watched them sew Gamzee's nutrition sack shut with satisfaction. They bandaged him up and put him in a hospital bed. I nodded at them and they did everything they physically could to make sure Gamzee didn't die. He was hooked up to several human machines, not that I really cared, because they were measuring things like heart rate and all that important shit. After a few days, Gamzee's eyes flickered open. They were back to being indigo and yellow. He stared at me.

"Thanks, man. You all up and saved my life."

"It's nothing, fuckass."

He laughed and I noticed he had three scars on his face. _Probably from that damn carnival…_ Gamzee sat up and stared out the window absentmindedly. I noticed that he was out of it a lot. He had more scars on his neck.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Nah, bro, as long as you all up and get your telling on about your name."

"It's Karkat. Anyway, what are the scars on your neck from?"

His hand went up to cover them. "They… It wasn't a fun carnival, bro. It wasn't a motherfucking miracle, like they told me it was. It was a motherfucking hell." His eyes brightened to an orange-yellow color. He was getting pissed off.

I shoosh papped his arm and his eyes faded again. A little moirailing couldn't hurt.

"What happened?"

"Man, Karbro, they like, beat us when we didn't get people. When people didn't clap, they beat us. They all up and got their angry on." He looked… sad. "And when I came out with my motherfucking sad face on, the motherfucking humans that run the carnival decided that they'd had motherfucking enough of me. They pulled a gun and that was motherfucking that."

I felt bad about asking him about it. His eyes had gone to a pretty intense orange and he closed them. I had a feeling he was struggling for control and papped his arm again. The lazy smile never left his face. Even when he was describing how they treated him, he was still smiling like a fuckass. It was almost… endearing. I realized with a jolt that the doctors had taken the clown makeup off of his face. He looked scarily normal without it. He had another faint scar under his eye, but he didn't want to talk about them and I didn't want to push. Pissing off a subjugglator and being culled was _not_ on my to-do list. Gamzee clenched his fists and opened his eyes. They were a more faded orange and his face was pale. He coughed and little rivulets of purple slid down the sides of his face. He wiped them away hurriedly and the lazy smile crept back onto his face. _Fuckass juggalo._ John walked into the room cautiously and I waved him over. Gamzee blinked a couple times, trying to calm himself down enough to not scare John. His eyes were still a mix between orange and yellow but I didn't really think it was a problem.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, man, thanks. If it weren't for you and Karbro, I'd probably be dead. You guys all up and got your motherfucking save on."

"I'm John, by the way. Karkat, Sollux said he was going to head home but to call him if we need to."

"Kay, fuckass."

John rolled his eyes and laughed a little. Gamzee smiled bigger and his eyes went back to being yellow. John didn't seem at all fazed by Gamzee's lack of face makeup, or the scars that marred his skin. There was a little bit of purple on the corner of Gamzee's mouth, but he didn't notice. I just sat there and texted Sollux about Gamzee's condition. Gamzee was staring at one of his deuce clubs absently. He captchalogged it again and frowned slightly. Well, as much of a frown as you can get while still managing to smile in a lazy fashion. John stood up and said he was going to get something to eat. He came back about twenty minutes later with a bottle of Faygo and a bottle of water.

"I wasn't sure which one you liked, so I grabbed both." He smiled.

I grimaced and took the water.

"Hey, John, would it all up and be a problem if I drank the Faygo?"

John shook his head, smiled, and handed Gamzee the bottle. Gamzee drank it so fast I barely noticed that he had it. John laughed and Gamzee just kind of spaced out. He wasn't thrilled to be in the hospital, but he was okay with it, since it was keeping him alive. John left because Dave called him. I was left alone with the juggalo.

"So you're feeling better?" _No shit, fuckass._

"Yeah, man, my nutrition sack's all up and feeling fine, Karbro."

We sat in silence for a little bit, Gamzee with his eyes closed, and me texting Sollux. Gamzee coughed again and purple fell onto the sheets in front of him. I papped his back and found that he was shaking. I kept papping and he kept shaking. Gamzee wrapped his arms around himself and was mumbling.

"Shut up!" He muttered to himself.

"Gamzee, what's-" He looked at me.

His eyes were red and he wasn't really seeing me. I pulled him into my arms and shoosh papped him until he fell asleep. When he woke up, his eyes were a really intense orange. John and Dave walked in quietly and I gestured for them to get out. Dave nodded and dragged John out. My phone vibrated.

Dave: _What was that all about, bro?_  
Karkles: _THE FUCKASS JUGGALO WENT BATSHIT CRAZY. IT HAPPENS. NOT A GOOD TIME. RED/ORANGE EYES=FUCK RUN. OKAY, FUCKASS?_  
Dave: _Yeah, man, it's totally chill. It just didn't look like you were calming him down, man.  
_Karkles: _YOU FUCKASS._

John: _Is Gamzee okay?  
_Karkles: _THE FUCKASS JUGGALO IS LIKE BATSHIT CRAZY. BUT THAT'S OKAY. IT HAPPENS._  
John: _Okay. :D_

I closed my phone and Gamzee's eyes were slowly turning redder and redder. I shooshed him and papped his head. I kept moirailing until he fell asleep. When he woke up again, his eyes were a faded orange color. It wasn't perfect, but I didn't think that he needed moirailing. He kept his head in my lap and fell asleep again. _Fuckass juggalo._ I fell asleep anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karkat= Be Gamzee.**_

I woke up to Karkat sleeping. My head was in his lap and the voices in my head were being louder than normal. I covered my ears, even though I knew it wouldn't help. They kept me drugged with sopor slime so that this wouldn't happen. _Shut up shut up shut up! _I stood up, careful not to touch my horns anywhere _near_ Karkat, and hit my head against the wall. My head cracked and I saw purple on the wall. I hit my head again and fell unconscious. When I woke up, there were handcuffs on my hands, holding me to the bed. There were also motherfucking bandages on my head. The voices were quiet, but still there. Karkat's eyes were open and bloodshot. _Damn, I motherfucking made Karbro motherfucking worry._ I smiled and he shook his head.

"What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted some motherfucking silence. It got too motherfucking loud."

"What do you mean? It's quiet in here. We were both asleep."

"Not in the motherfucking room, Karbro. In my motherfucking think pan." I pointed to my forehead.

Karbro just looked worried. "Are you fucking sure you aren't crazy?"

"Bro, I'm a motherfucking subjugglator. I'm motherfucking sure I'm not motherfucking crazy."

He smiled and I laughed. John was all up and sitting in a chair. His friend with the sunglasses was there too. I stared at him for a second but didn't give it much thought. _He looks like… But he's not. That's motherfucking weird. _Sunglasses stared at me with a perfect poker face. I glared at him for a second before slipping my hands out of the handcuffs and sitting up. I rubbed my wrists absently and Sunglasses gave the smallest hint of a smile. _What are you all up and looking at? __**Paint the walls, Gamzee. You know they are all beneath you. They should be put in their place.**__ Shut up shut up shut up! _I felt Karkat's hand on my arm and I flinched. John papped my shoulder comfortingly and I pushed his hand away. Sunglasses brought his hand across my face and I put a hand up to touch where he hit me. I knew it was probably bright purple. I buried my face in my knees and covered my ears with my hands. _**The one with the sunglasses. Make the others watch as you rip him limb from limb and paint the walls with his blood. You know that it is owed, he insulted you. He dared to touch your skin. He should be first.**__ Shut up! What the motherfucking hell do you motherfucking know? Nothing! You know motherfucking nothing!_ I felt someone shoosh pap my head. I shook my head and faintly heard people arguing over the rushing of blood in my ears. I felt someone sit next to me and the next thing I knew I was in someone's arms. I looked up.

"Karbro, it's really motherfucking loud."

Karbro looked worried. I felt him pap my hair and closed my reddening eyes. _**He dares lay a finger on the high subjugglator? I told you wrong, Gamzee! This one goes first! Paint the most beautiful miraculous pictures on the wall! Do it. **_I flinched and held my ears tighter. _Shut up! __Stop putting thoughts in my head!_ Karbro papped my head again. I pushed him off of me.

"Karbro, you need to all up and motherfucking get out."

"What-"

I stared at him. My eyes locked with his. "Get the motherfucking hell out of here, Karbro!" I snapped.

I saw him tense with fear before running out. I walked over to the door and tried the handle. It didn't budge. _Good._ I heard arguing outside and noticed that there was an indigo splatter on the wall. I dipped my finger into it and drew it across the wall. I drew a smiling face with a clown nose on the wall, wrote "HoNk" next to it, and sat back down. I saw John staring at me through the window and smiled. I saw Sunglasses talking to Karbro and frowned. _I wonder what they're talking about…__** It would be so easy to step right through the glass, break their heads off their shoulders-**__ I said shut up! I am motherfucking above you! Shut up! _

_**Gamzee= Be Karkat.**_

I ran out of the room. My muscles were tense and Gamzee could probably see it. I got out of there as fast as physically possible. Having a crazy juggalo kill me when he wasn't in his right mind was definitely _not_ on my to-do list. Dave and John were sitting outside. John was staring at Karkat. Dave helped me shove a chair under the handle of the door.

"So what the hell is going on, bro? Your totally lame friend in there going crazy?"

"You could say that. More like he's going _into_ the correct mindset. It's complicated. Blood color dictates rank. His blood is purple, meaning he's a highblood."

"Where are you in this ranking system?" John asked.

"None of your fucking business."

"Hey Karkat, Sollux said that you had the juggalo-" Kanaya said, swiftly walking over to where I was arguing with Dave.

"The fucking juggalo is in there going bat shit murderous."

Kanaya pulled out her lipstick chainsaw. "I believe we are overlooking a very simple solution to this problem."

"Kanaya, put the lipstick away. Karkitty wants to keep the juggalo alive and purring!" Nepeta smiled, making small paw movements with her hands.

The juggalo in question was writing on the glass in his own blood. It was creepy.

_**Karkat = Be the crazy ass juggalo.**_

Mirror writing in blood isn't motherfucking easy. At first, all I'd written was "HoNk". It was nice and simple. But then more people came. Droplets of blood were sliding down my face. I swiped them off and drew smiley faces all along the glass. Karkat's face was motherfucking funny- he looked like he might be sick. After that I started writing things like "Are you motherfucking next?" and Karkat turned his back on me. I kicked the door and the wood splintered. I smiled and kicked it again. My foot broke through the door and hit a chair. I frowned and punched the door until my fist broke through. I pushed the chair away and opened the door. I felt something hit my neck and stick, then I hit the floor and then motherfucking nothing.

When I woke up, my arms were pinned behind my back by a straightjacket and I was alone in a sterile room again. I looked down at the jacket before thinking back to my days in the carnival. I had once done an escape act. I knew how to get out of a straightjacket. I yanked my arms forward and felt one arm loosen. I slipped my arm out and reached around, pulling my other arm over my head as I went. I pulled the strings and felt the jacket loosen. It came off easily and I walked around the room, flexing my muscles. There was a hoop on a tightly-linked chain hanging from the ceiling, a recuperacoon in the back locked tightly shut, of course), and a steel door without a handle. I vaulted off of the recuperacoon and hung upside down on the hoop. _**How dare they lock me, a high subjugglator, up in a room? They are low-blooded, only fit for use as spray cans! **_I pushed the thoughts out of my head. The blood flow to my head helped. I heard the door open and flipped myself upward, sitting on top of the hoop. My legs were crossed in front of the chain firmly. I saw Karbro and someone with green lipstick walk in, followed by a doctor with horns like a bull. _**That toreador from the carnival… What was his name? It doesn't matter, his blood paints the best pictures!**_ I closed my eyes and let my upper body fall. My legs uncrossed and I flipped so that I was hanging from my hands in the middle of the hoop. I dropped to the bottom and hung upside-down.

"H-He escaped again."

I opened my eyes. "You saw my motherfucking act. You know I can all up and escape a motherfucking straightjacket easily."

I felt the somewhat familiar feeling of a stun dart hit the small of my back and fell headfirst. When I woke up the second time, there was a lock on the back of the straightjacket. I sighed and vaulted off of the recuperacoon again. I almost missed, catching the indigo hoop with my toes. The recuperacoon was painted indigo as well, but still locked up tight. I rolled my eyes and just hung from the top of the hoop, giving myself another chance if I missed. I was facing the wall. I heard the door open.

"What do you all up and motherfucking want?"

"Just to talk, Gamzee. Jegus."

I carefully flipped around. "I'm listening."

"Well, they put you in here because-"

"Because I'm motherfucking crazy. Why the fuck else would I all up and motherfucking be here?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You could listen to me, fuckass."

"I could all up and motherfucking face the motherfucking wall. I'm motherfucking stuck in here and you can motherfucking come and motherfucking go as you motherfucking please."

Karkat shoosh-papped my face. I growled and he put his hands up. "What are you going to do, dumbass clown? Bite me to death?"

"Oh, you'd be motherfucking surprised."

_**Gamzee = Be the mutant.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gamzee = Be the mutant.**_

Gamzee flipped to the bottom of the hoop. His eyes were bright red and he was growling. The way his hair was mussed up combined with the fact that he was uselessly struggling against the straightjacket made him look almost like an animal. I motioned for Tavros to come in with his fucking clipboard and he slowly walked over. I could tell Gamzee wasn't paying attention.

"He's in his own fucking head. So what's on the clipboard?"

"Just some questions I'm required to uh, ask."

"Maybe I can answer some of them?"

"Uh, okay."

I filled out the form for Tavros. The toreador looked terrified of Gamzee.

_**Name: Gamzee Makara  
Mental Illness:  
Blood rank: Highblood  
Occupation: Carnival juggler (up until recently), unemployed.  
Triggers: Being sober (sopor slime), other people/trolls, etc. **_

"What the hell do I put for mental illness?"

"Uh, just uh, leave it blank."

"Okay then. There you go. It's what I can tell you. The other stuff you'll have to ask him yourself." I reached up and flicked Gamzee's forehead.

He growled at me and I papped his face until he stopped growling. _Holy shit this guy's terrifying… Calm down, Karkat. He can't fucking hurt you, he's too off in his own damn head._ Tavros was asking him a lot of questions.

_**Karkat = Be the freaked out subjugglator in the straightjacket.**_

I stared the Tavros guy in the eye. I could easily read fear. He was reading things off of his clipboard.

"So uh, it says that uh, you worked at a carnival?"

I flinched. _**You never flinch! You are a highblood subjugglator-**__Shut the motherfucking hell up! What do you motherfucking know? Nothing! You know motherfucking nothing. You are so motherfucking beneath me you should be put in your motherfucking place_. I growled and Tavros backed off. Smiling, I flipped up to the top of the hoop and wrapped my legs up in the chain once I reached the top. My feet were resting on the ceiling. I occupied myself with thrashing around, trying to get the straightjacket off. I fell and missed the hoop. I failed to catch myself with my feet. I hit the floor flat, hearing a couple loud cracking sounds. I was face-down, so I assumed my nose was broken. I felt someone roll me over and registered a couple fractures. I shrugged it off and sat in the corner, my back to the wall. Tavros looked scared, Karkat just looked annoyed.

"That's why you don't try to get the jacket off, dumbass." He laughed.

I growled at him and he papped my head. I bit his hand and he pulled it away, covering up where I bit him in case it was bleeding, but not before I saw a little droplet of red. Tavros handed him a Band-Aid and Karkat hid his hand when he put it on. _**The motherfucking mutant dared to put a hand-**__ Look, you dumbass motherfucker, you need to all up and shut the motherfuck up. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I hadn't realized it, but Tavros had two robotic legs. I heard them clank towards me and he put his hands on my shoulders tentatively.

"Uh, Gamzee, are you uh, injured?"

I shook my head. For some reason the motherfucker that was trying to get me to kill people was silent. It was like Tavros was okay, and everyone else wasn't. It felt like being at the carnival again. I hated it. _Any comments from the motherfucking peanut gallery? Motherfucking no? Motherfucking okay then._ Tavros and Karkat were still looking at me. I glared at them and bared my teeth. They backed off and I didn't move. Tavros pushed the clipboard to me and I read the answers aloud. He dutifully copied them down. I almost felt bad for the guy. He was stuck with me. Although, I was the one in the straightjacket. I thrashed back and forth, trying to free my arms. He sighed and shook his head.

"You uh, won't be able to uh, get out of that."

"Motherfucking watch me."

I pulled one arm free and heard the tearing of fabric as my other arm came free. I felt the stun dart before I saw a security guard with the stun gun. His sunglasses were cracked and his hair was long. I smiled as I hit the floor. _Motherfucking gog dammit… __**Kill them.**__ Now you all up and motherfucking show up. _When I woke up, I was strapped in a straightjacket, strapped to a table. The indigo hoop was still hanging from the ceiling, and the recuperacoon was still locked up tight. There were multiple machines attached to me and I growled. There was a muzzle attached to my face. I kicked the restraints off and sat up. Tavros was nowhere to be found. Karkat was sitting on top of the recuperacoon.

"Good morning, fuckshit."

I growled something that sounded like 'motherfuck you'. Karkat laughed and I lunged at him. He pushed me back down and I lashed out at him. I growled and kicked at him. By the time I gave up, Karkat had red marks from my feet on his face. I just whimpered and pulled my knees up to my chest. Karkat went to pap me and I just pushed him away with my shoulder. I staggered over to the wall and leaned up against it. Karkat got up and left. Tavros walked in, saw me, and closed the door behind him. I sank to my knees and buried my face in my knees. Tavros clinked and clanked his way over to me. I could hear the whiz and whirr of ball bearings in his legs. I heard him sit next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and stared straight ahead.

"Do you um, mind if I uh, take the muzzle off? I uh, trust you not to uh, bite me." Tavros smiled.

I nodded and he undid the leather straps. Tavros threw the muzzle across the room and put his arm on my shoulders. I whimpered and Tavbro rubbed my back soothingly. I yawned. Tavros got up and ran out. He came back with a guitar and a pillow. We both laughed and I put my head on the pillow. Tavros sat on the floor cross-legged, and balanced his guitar on his knees.

"You know how I uh, sang in the uh, circus?"

"Yeah motherfucker, I know."

"I was uh, supposed to sing this but I uh, left."

"Well let's motherfucking hear your miracle, Tavbro!"


	4. Chapter 4

"_Say that you believe in fairies.  
'Cause if you don't I'll never fly again.  
Falling down is not as scary  
as never finding confidence to stand._

_And now I guess, I'll never know.  
I'm in Neverland forever, I never will grow old.  
I'm leaving you lost boys and girls alone, and finally I've flown."_

My eyes were sliding shut. I kept them open and Tavros softly played his guitar. I knew that he had written this song himself, because his favorite movie was Pupa Pan and Neverland was where Pupa Pan lived. I could remember him playing the guitar in the tent next to me.

"_I'm a hero in a land of treasure,  
and a failure in a body that's all wrong.  
I tried to measure up to this adventure,  
to fantasize and make believe I'm strong._

_But if I give my all and still  
amount to nothing in the end,  
then I guess it was pretend.  
When I thought that I could help protect my friends  
and with my lance I'll charge  
into the morning.  
Look for me by the light of the second star."_

I never heard the rest of it. I fell asleep and I woke up to Tavros being gone and there being a note on the floor. I stared at it and saw the lyrics to the song that Tavbro had written were on it. I smiled. The lock wasn't on my straight jacket and the table was gone. Tavros had his guitar in a metal case behind the recuperacoon. Saying that he was careful with it was an understatement. I understood his concern, though. I wouldn't trust one of my most prized miracles with a person like me. I heard the door open and stood up.

"Tavbro, that all up and motherfucking you?"

"You have three hours to walk around and socialize. Don't fuck it up." A cold, female voice drawled.

_What the motherfucking hell is the motherfucking spider bitch doing here?_ I heard the familiar clank of Tavros' feet and jumped up. His legs were smoking and I heard a strange clicking noise. One of them collapsed under him in a shower of sparks. Vriska grabbed him before he hit the ground and kicked him before letting him hit the ground. I ran over and kicked Vriska. She flew into the wall. Tavros stood up and leaned against the wall. _**Kill her. She dared touch what is mine. **__Shut up shut up shut up! As motherfucking much as I would like to motherfucking kill her, this is the wrong motherfucking place to even motherfucking try!_

"Gamzee, c-calm down… I-I'm uh, okay, see?"

I turned feral eyes on Tavros. _Calm your motherfucking shit. He's motherfucking okay._ He gasped a little, then quickly recovered. I was looking on the world through bloody red eyes, and I knew it. My vision was tinged red. Tavros took a shaky step toward me and I him. We kept on like that for about five minutes until he fell on top of me. I took a step back to balance myself again and Tavros' arms were entangled in the straightjacket. We both laughed a little and he carefully detached himself. He was picked up by a security troll who started to fix his legs. I stumbled back into my room and found myself unconscious once again. When I woke up, Karkat was talking to a troll with long black hair and a red symbol on the front of her shirt. The symbol was partially hidden by a white lab coat.

"He's going to fucking flip."

"I know, Mr. Vantas, but we don't really have a choice. It's Tavros' last request-" I tuned them out.

_Tavbro's last motherfucking request? What the motherfucking hell does that motherfucking mean?_ I threw myself against the door in an attempt to get out.

"What the motherfucking hell are you talking about?"

I could see through the bars in the door that Karkat was even more upset. He leaned really close to the bars in the door and frowned.

"Tavros was murdered last night."

I staggered away from the door. _Motherfucking no. No. No. Nononono. This can't be motherfucking happening._ I heard the door open and someone walk in. I could tell by the click of their heels that it wasn't Karkat. I felt their hand on my shoulder and howled. I sounded like an animal. I didn't motherfucking care. My best friend was dead and there wasn't anything I could do. I felt them cover my mouth and indigo tears squeezed out of my eyes. I thrashed around until they let go and I was left to my own devices. I looked out of the barred window and noticed I wasn't high up enough. I sighed and sat on top of the recuperacoon. I sat there for what felt like ages, sometimes crying, sometimes screaming, sometimes just sitting. I heard Karkat walk in and felt him pull me into a hug. I bit him and he let me go.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Gamzee? You seemed fucking fine before-"

"Before my best bro all up and motherfucking died? Yes, Karbro, I was all up and motherfucking fine!" I growled.

I knew my eyes were bright red and savage. I didn't care. I kicked Karbro across the room and stood over him. He was bleeding all over the floor and he scrambled up against the wall. I laughed and saw two people come barreling in. They grabbed me by my arms and I kicked back. I felt them sedate me and I refused to go down. I thrashed around until my fist connected with the syringe. The one on my right hit my temple and my vision went purple around the edges. I felt the syringe go into the side of my neck and I howled. I woke up strapped to a table with a tube connected to my arm.

"He's just too dangerous." The sound swam in and out of my hearing range.

I felt myself getting colder. My vision got lighter and I shivered.

"He could still make fucking progress!" _Motherfucking Karbro…_

I went deaf. I watched Karkat's lips move and felt myself get colder and colder. I lifted a hand and saw it was paper white. I looked at Karkat. He had bandages going around his head and his arm was in a sling. He had angry red tears in his eyes. I tried to say something but when I opened my mouth I couldn't speak. _Guess this is motherfucking it then…_ The world went white and all I saw was Tavros.

He put his arms around me and I was all up and motherfucking home.


End file.
